The following patents describe prior intravenous catheter insertion devices and/or safety devices for syringes and needles.    Haining—EP00515710A1 Intravenous catheter and insertion device    Haining—EP00515710B1 Intravenous catheter and insertion device    Haining—U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,049 Intravenous catheter and insertion device    Haining—U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,650 Intravenous catheter and insertion device    Chang—EP00567321A2 Intravenous catheter with needle guard    Mahurkar—EP00652020B1 Retractable hypodermic needle assembly    Mahurkar—EP00910988A1 Blood sample collection assembly    Mahurkar—U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,105 Hypodermic needle assembly    DeWitt—U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,334 Intravenous catheter placement unit    van Heugten—EP00750916A2 Protective needle cover containment    Botich—EP00942761B1 Medical device with retractable needle    Botich—EP01075850B1 Apparatus for intravenous catheter insertion    Botich et al—U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,395 Medical device with retractable needle    Botich et al—U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,070 Catheter insertion device with retractable needle    Botich et al—US23060760A1 Catheter insertion device with retractable needle    Botich—et al WO00012160A1 Fluid infusion device with retractable needle    Botich—WO09632981A1 Safety stylet for intravenous catheter insertion    Botich—WO09824494A1 Medical device with retractable needle    Shue—EP01457229A1 Intravenous catheter inserting device    Shue—US24106903A1 Intravenous catheter inserting device    Harautuneian—U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,192 Intravenous catheter apparatus with catheter telescoped on outside of puncturing cannula    Harautuneian—U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,240 Intravenous catheter apparatus with catheter telescoped inside puncturing cannula    Poncy et al—U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,600 Catheter placement system    Hession—U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,970 Apparatus for intravenous catheter starter    McDonald—U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,718 Safety needle apparatus    McDonald—U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,725 Safety needle apparatus    Vining et al—U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,793 Intravenous catheter apparatus with retractable stylet    Carrell et al—U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,728 Intravenous catheter placement device    Kaufman—U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,589 Intravenous catheter placement device    Shields—U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,901 Intravenous catheter insertion device    Haughton et al—U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,629 Catheter placement system utilizing a handle, a sharp, and a releasable retainer mechanism providing retraction of the sharp upon disengagement of the catheter from the handle    Flumene et al—U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,634 Intravenous catheter with automatically retracting needle-guide    Isaacson—U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,510 Safety intravenous catheter assembly with automatically retractable needle    Isaacson—U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,726 Self-contained safety intravenous catheter insertion device    Isaacson—WO09523003A1 Self-contained safety intravenous catheter insertion device    Huang—U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,098 Safety intravenous catheter    Bhitiyakul—U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,854 Intravenous catheter    Dysarz—U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,507 Biased spring hard needle retractable N catheter    Dysarz—U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,690 Inclined plane latching device for an N catheter    Greene et al—U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,047 Safety intravenous catheter assembly and method for use with a needle    Greene et al—U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,102 Safety intravenous catheter assembly    Greene et al—U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,814 Safety intravenous catheter assembly and method for use with a needle    Greene et al—US21014786A1 Safety intravenous catheter assembly and method for use with a needle    Greene et al—US22165497A1 Safety intravenous catheter assembly    Greene et al—WO00006226A1 Safety intravenous catheter assembly and method for use with a needle    Chang—U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,537 Safety intravenous catheter    Pressly, Sr. et al—U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,136 Retractable I-V catheter placement device    Pressly, Sr. et al—WO00047256A1 Retractable I-V catheter placement device    Hoffman et al—U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,062 Safety catheter with non-removable retractable needle    Hoffman et al—US23073956A1 Safety catheter with non-removable retractable needle    Brustowicz—US24267204A1 On-demand needle retaining and locking mechanism for use in intravenous catheter assemblies    Garcia Andreo—WO03043686A1 Flow regulating/autovalve intravenous catheter    Sircom—WO09222344A1 Needle guard for intravenous catheter placement    Ogle—WO09519193A1 Retractable venipuncture catheter needle and receptacle    Rohrbough et al—WO09705912A2 Retractable venipuncture catheter needle and receptacle    Hwang—WO09721458A1 Intravenous catheter with flexible extender and protector against needle tip